Nichts Schlagen
Nichts Schlagen is an S Mage of the Star Cross Guild and is considered a prodigy amongst its ranks and to the rest of the magical world. He is increasingly loyal to the Guild and is known as the Devil's Son '''for his unique Take Over Magic, Devil Trigger. Appearance Nichts is a fairly young man, with noticebly pale skin that some have claimed shines under moonlight. He also has short spiky black hair that is kept down, with purple shades covering his eyes, which is a mixed of black and green. His usual attire is a black leather coat with a fur-like collar. The coat has numerous zippers on it and covering his hands are black gloves. His guild mark is in the same spot where his heart is, a sign of his unwavering loyalty to the Guild. He also wears black leather pants with a silver skull belt and pockets, ending it with leather boots. Personality History Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Large Magical Powers: As an S-Class Mage and a claimed prodigy, Nichts has a large amount of magical powers. He has shown that he's skilled enough to keep it suppress to hide his presence from others and can control of how much he releases, making him very dangerous in long term battles. But when he does release it, its described as a empty darkness that makes people nearby feel like they're being consumed and will never get out. Similar to Zweck's Nicht's magical powers is black but with a hint of red mixed in. Immense Speed: Immense Strength Immense Endurance Immense Durability Incredible Perception Master Swordsmanship Magical Abilites (NOTE: All of his spells and magic are translated into Spanish) Take Over: Devil Trigger: '''As his epithet implies, Nichts is capable of using Take Over, in which his physical appearance and prowess changes. His is called Devil Trigger due to the demonic appearance as well as increase magic his gives off. Unlike other Take Overs, along with physical increase he also gains different types of boosts with each form. Nichts says that the only weaknesses that this has is that sometimes his mind begins to wander and he starts to act more feral and beast like, which is why he must either use this magic rarely or switches forms in order to ease his mind. Along with those boosts, he gains an increase of strength, speed, durability, hearing, smelling, eyesight and endurance as well as the ability to fly. '''Azazel: *Wings *Physical Boost *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Tail Samael: *Wings *Magical Boost *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Tail Lucifer: *Wings *Regeneration Boost *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Tail Darkness Magic: Complimenting his Take Over's name as well as his epithet, Nichts is an expert in the use of Darkness Magic, utlizing it in various degress. On some levels he can create darkness spells combined with other elements such as lightning, wind and fire. Nichts also claims that instead of using his own magic for his spells, he gathers the surrounding "darkness" or "evil" around him for his attacks. He claims that in any area, including the people, there is darkness for him to use at his disposal. *'Nucleo Oscuro (Dark Core)': His signature spell, while being a basic spell it is still devastating. Nichts raises his pointer finger towards his target and soon darkness begins to charge up around it in the form of a ball. Once ready Nichts fires a huge beam of darkness at his opponent. While powerful, against strong opponents, it can burn them minimally with few injuries. However even they have stated that it is still a spell that one should not be hit with. When in his Take Over forms, especially Vacio, this spell is twice as devastating. *'Luna Nueva (Dark of the Moon)': Another one of Nichts's basic but still devastating spells, Nichts forms a black-shaped spear in his hands. This can be used for both close-range and long-range, capable of cutting through the strongest defense. *'Lanza del Cielo (Lance of the Heavens)': A powerful version of Luna Nueva, this is one of Nichts more destructive spells. While it can still be used as a melee weapon, its main powers lies in its long-range. Upon making contact, the lance releases a massive explosion of magic, destroying everything in a five mile radius and after that sends out a shockwave just as deadly and devastating. Nichts can create this at will within his hand but to use it at is full power he must slam his hands together and then spreads them out, creating the lance. Because of its destructive force, Nichts himself claims that he doesn't want to set it off so close to him, showing just how powerful it is. *'Junto Ocaso (Next Twilight)': Another powerful spell, Nichts raises both of his hands into the air, focusing magic above him. Soon the magic takes the form of a shifting ball of dark magic. Once done he throws the ball towards his opponents, causing the ball to disperse into a giant of wave of darkness, consuming everything in its path. *'Mal Puro (Pure Evil)': Nicht's most devastating spell, one he only uses unless absolutely necessary. This spell takes time to prepare thus meaning Nichts must conserve his magic and can't attack as well. He starts off by putting his hands together as if molding something. Then when he is done he opens his hands to reveal a tiny black orb, which he can fire or impale into an opponent. When the orb goes off, it releases a large blast of darkness in the direction opposite of Nichts, destroying everything within its wake. *'Impulsos de Choque (Shock Pulse)': Nicht's most common attack and fastests one too. Raising his hands, either right of left, he emits black electricity. And then quickly he unleashes a flash of darkness that destroys the target that Nichts desires to destroy. Since its a very low level spell and its mostly used for its speed its power is not very strong. *'Ray Negro Ataud (Black King Coffin)': A spell that Nichts can use for multiple enemies or one single powerful opponent. Nicths raised his arm with the pointer finger pointing upwards and after chanting the incantations, a black coffin appears around the target and after a few seconds that its completed it disappears, revealing the opponent who has been greatly injured due to the disortion of gravity and space within the coffin. That is only used for larger numbers or people that are powerful. For a lower form of the spell he merely raises his hand and making a cage like motion with it. The incantation for the spell is, "The rain turns black and fills the skies with tears and the ground with blood, the fallen queen and king fill the country with war and dread! Despair! Grieve! Yell! Rage! And fill life with nothing but chaos!" Wind Magic: Fire Magic: Transformation: Telepathy: Category:Primarch11 Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Star Cross